


Average

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to "In Which Dr. Watson Experiences a Rite of Passage", and is inspired by the fact that I read more slash than can possibly be healthy, and I wanted a change from the "guy-I-want-to-sex-up is surprisingly well-hung" trope.  Not that there's anything wrong with that, but nicely average-sized penises deserve a shout-out.  Not that I'm actually qualified to comment, since I'm an asexual hermit.  But if you like the thought of Sherlock rolling up the sleeves of his purple shirt and pleasuring John orally until John is a happily sated mess, hit that bitch under the cut!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Average

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "In Which Dr. Watson Experiences a Rite of Passage", and is inspired by the fact that I read more slash than can possibly be healthy, and I wanted a change from the "guy-I-want-to-sex-up is surprisingly well-hung" trope. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but nicely average-sized penises deserve a shout-out. Not that I'm actually qualified to comment, since I'm an asexual hermit. But if you like the thought of Sherlock rolling up the sleeves of his purple shirt and pleasuring John orally until John is a happily sated mess, hit that bitch under the cut!

“I’m short.”  
Sherlock blinked and looked up from his laptop. John wasn’t usually given for stating incredibly obvious realities, and he wondered if he would have to take him in for an MRI.  
“Women have rejected me before, for being short. And that was even before they knew that I was…short.” John had let the newspaper fall into his lap, and he was staring at Sherlock with a frank, open expression.   
Sherlock frowned, furrowing his brow. John was presenting him with some sort of puzzle…”Ah! You’re referring to the size of your penis. I assure you that it’s not only average size, but perfectly proportionate to the rest of your body.” He returned to the laptop, assuming the conversation was over.  
“Smaller than yours.”  
Sherlock didn’t even attempt to repress his exasperated sigh. Since when did John have an inferiority complex about anything? That MRI was sounding like a better idea. John was being so distracting. Yes! Distraction would work in this situation, and be enjoyable for both of them. He spoke casually, without looking away from the laptop. “I don’t want to choke on it, when it’s in my mouth. I like to have some space to work with. And it will make swallowing your come easier.” He turned to face John, and couldn’t help the pleased smile that spread across his face as he watched the tips of John’s ears turn pink and John shift in the chair, his erection obvious as the newspaper slid to the floor.  
“Now, let’s get you out of those clothes.” Sherlock stood and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, slowly rolling them up. Fortuitous, that he was wearing his violet shirt today, as John seemed to fancy it. “Because I quite like the look of you naked.”  
Mrs. Hudson will surely be able to hear him, Sherlock thought as John writhed and shouted in orgasm. He pulled away, wiped his mouth, and regarded his sated John with some satisfaction. It had been quite a wonderful discovery, that John was inexperienced sexually. It made the ridiculous grin he sported that much more pleasing, and Sherlock favored it as much as John’s wide-eyed expression.  
Speaking of which….”the other advantage to being average, John, is that you’ll feel quite comfortable when you’re inside my arse.” Ah, yes, there it was.


End file.
